


Beware the Vampire's Call

by YahooSounding



Category: Sabrina: The Animated Series (Cartoon 1999)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gangbang, Impregnation, Licking, Mating Rituals, Multi, Nipple Play, Partial Mind Control, Rough Kissing, Stockholm Syndrome, Sweet Talking, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vampire Bites, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/pseuds/YahooSounding
Summary: In an AU version of the episode "The Bat Pack", Sabrina and Chloe decide to join Fang, Hemo and Clammy on a fun adventure in the Netherworld.  However, what the three vampires have in mind is more than a blood bank heist.  What if they were interested in the girls as well?  Sabrina x Fang, Chloe x Hemo x Clammy
Relationships: Chloe Flan/Hemo/Clammy, Sabrina Spellman/Fang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Beware the Vampire's Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_rissing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/gifts).



It should have been easy for the Bat Pack to get Hilda Spellman in on the job... but because Hilda was pretty adamant against Fang for everything he did, it would seem the operation was a bust. They had gone through the trouble in getting to Earth to look for her after all. And by chance, they just happened to run into her niece and her niece's friend, who happened to know where Hilda was. Still, it couldn't be helped. Sabrina offered to take the three back to the portal to the Netherworld as they decided to follow her upstairs. They stopped midway as the leader of the Bat Pack, Fang, turned towards his friends, who looked concerned.

"What are we gonna do? There's no way Hilda's gonna help us pull this job." Hemo, the blue skinned vampire in his light green 50s suit, said in worry.

"If we don't get somebody to help us, the plan's a bust, baby!" Clammy, the blue skinned vampire with a dark red 50s suit similar to his friend's, said.

Fang paused as he couldn't help but give a grin. He was a short blonde haired blue skinned vampire, wearing a similar suit to his friends, only dark blue. "Don't get all jingle-brained. Who needs Hilda when we've got..."

The older vampire turned as he gave a small grin, watching young Sabrina walk upstairs, unintentionally waving her cute ass as she was walking. "...her trusting niece?"

Fang couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched Sabrina reach the top of the stairs. Sure, she was more younger than Hilda, but Fang always liked them pretty young. Seeing the cute blonde haired witch with a star and moon earring on each ear, a pink hairclip on her hair, also wearing a white tank top with a pink stripe that shows her midriff, a pink miniskirt, white socks, and white and pink sneakers. He noticed Sabrina turning around and giving him a small wave as Fang couldn't help but give a small grin. "Oh yes..." Fang thought to himself. "She's useful in more ways than one..."

"You're the most, daddy-o!" Clammy said with a smirk.

"And don't you forget it!" Fang said as he continued to follow Sabrina upstairs, with his pack following.

Around that time, as Sabrina's friend Chloe was about to go off, she suddenly remembered she wanted to ask a question about her homework assignment. She turned around and started to head over towards the bathroom, where Sabrina was showing the Bat Pack the portal to the Netherworld.

Chloe was about to walk in when she heard the vampires talking to Sabrina as she listened in.

"Say, why don't you come with us?" Chloe heard Fang offer as she peeked in, noticing the three vampires looking at Sabrina with cool smiles, Fang putting his hands on Sabrina's shoulders gently.

"Yeah, it'll be a gasser!" Hemo grinned.

"A real gone trip!" Clammy said with a similar grin on his face.

"Glamour n' glitz, dancing, all you can eat buffets... you and us paintin' the town- blood red!" Fang offered as Sabrina looked up.

The girl looked rather interested as she giggled, "Wow, that sounds wicked cool! But I can't. Aunt Hilda would fricassee me!"

Fang gave a smirk. "Who says Aunt Hilda's gonna find out?"

The cute blonde haired witch looked up to the vampire with a raised eyebrow, making Fang almost bite his lip on how cute she looked. "You... you promise you'd have me home by sunup?"

"Scout's honor." Fang smiled as he raised his hand and put his other hand over his heart. "And you can believe me when I say we are not morning people."

Sabrina looked over as she noticed Hemo and Clammy giving a nod. Sabrina couldn't help but give a smile as she nodded. "Okay, I'm in!"

"Excuse me..."

Sabrina and the Bat Pack turned around as they noticed Chloe coming in, Sabrina having a surprised look on her face. "Chloe? What are you-"

"I sort of forgot to ask about our homework assignment... but you're going out in the Netherworld with the Bat Pack?" Chloe asked in shock.

Sabrina looked rather nervous as the other vampires looked at the girl entering the room. She was about the same age as Sabrina, an African-American girl with brown dreadlocks styled into a ponytail, wearing yellow triangle earrings, a light blue sleeveless button up vest, long black capri shorts and leather sandals with white straps. The three vampires looked at each other with a smirk.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"Tell? Far from it! You know I want it, girl! Where you're gonna go, I want to go too!" Chloe said as she turned to the Bat Pack. "That is, if they're cool with it."

Fang looked towards Hemo and Clammy, as the two nodded in interest. Fang smirked as he turned back towards the African American girl. "Very well, you're on the team."

Chloe gave a grin as she nodded towards the vampires. "You guys are like, the coolest!"

The vampires grinned as they stepped into the shower, with the two pretty girls following as Sabrina closed the shower curtain. Fang couldn't help but smile as he looked towards the two girls. "When we get to the Netherworld, we'd like to give you an option to change clothes. I mean, you dress fine, but it doesn't hurt to have a new dress, am I right?"

"I suppose that's a good point..." Sabrina said as the five standing in the shower had disappeared from the Earth... and into the Netherworld.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, the three of them were sitting outside a clothing store in the Netherworld, humming to themselves as Hemo couldn't help but note the smirking look on his leader's face.

"I know that look." Hemo smirked, causing Fang to blink. "This is your 'I found another cute girl to bang' look."

"Don't deny it, Hemo, Clammy. You both looked like you wanted to bed someone like Sabrina." Fang said with a glare, causing the two vampires to blush.

"Eh... I suppose, in her own way, she's cute... but if you ask me, that friend of hers... Chloe, was it... she's pretty cute too." Clammy said with a smile.

Fang paused as he gave a smile. "It has been quite a while since we've had some fun of our own... sure, I may not have a chance to woo Hilda again... but that niece of hers is so cute. I just want to..." He found himself instinctively licking his lips again.

"You do seem to attract Spellman girls." Hemo noted.

"The biggest mistake I made was ditching Hilda at the alter, but can you blame me?" Fang said. "Hilda was a sweetheart, and it was a shame she never went far with me. Mistake on my end, I suppose. She didn't know what she was missing out on..."

"Fang, not to ruin the moment, but you do know we need her for the heist tonight, right?" Clammy said.

"Hey, hey, no need to rush. She and her friend will help us with our problems tonight... and you know, maybe... just maybe we can get some on the side." Fang said with a smirk. "And if they don't want it... we'll make them... manageable... right boys?"

Hemo and Clammy nodded with smirks on their face as the three vampires high-fived as they heard the door to the shop open. Fang turned and noted the girls coming out. Chloe was still wearing the same thing, but Sabrina was coming out in a different uniform. She still had her star and moon earrings, but she was also wearing a white shirt underneath a pink button up dress jacket with a sash tied to her waist, along with a pink skirt and pink low heels.

"How do I look, Fang?" Sabrina asked as she twirled around.

The blue dressed vampire looked at Sabrina with a predatory smirk. "Like you're one of us, Sabrina, baby. Like you're one of us."


End file.
